Poly(vinyl butyral) (PVB) is commonly used in the manufacture of polymer layers that can be used as interlayers in light-transmitting laminates such as safety glass or polymeric laminates. Safety glass often refers to a transparent laminate comprising a poly(vinyl butyral) layer disposed between two layers of glass. Safety glass often is used to provide a transparent barrier in architectural and automotive openings. Its main function is to absorb energy, such as that caused by a blow from an object, without allowing penetration through the opening or the dispersion of shards of glass, thus minimizing damage or injury to the objects or persons within an enclosed area. Safety glass also can be used to provide other beneficial effects, such as to attenuate acoustic noise, reduce UV and/or IR light transmission, and/or enhance the appearance and aesthetic appeal of window openings.
Poly(vinyl butyral) can be plasticized with various plasticizing agents, including, for example, the commonly used triethylene glycol di-(2-ethylhexanoate). Other plasticizers can be used with poly(vinyl butyral) as well, with the desirability of the plasticizer determined by a combination of the cost, ease of use, and performance in the finished product.
Conventional plasticizers, while useful, can be comparatively expensive. Further, some plasticizers are difficult or hazardous to employ, or present undesirable disposal problems. Further improved plasticizers for use in poly(vinyl butyral) layers are therefore needed in the art.